Second Chances
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, right? Loki and Trish both need them, each for their own reasons. They hate each other and argue almost constantly, but they can't seem to stay away from each other. Jealousy and Sibling rivalry is at large, but who will admit it first? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**My first Avengers fanfic! :D and yes, there is an OC. Review!**

* * *

**_Chapter one-One more chance!_**

_'The skies were clouding and I felt a bit scared. They were closing in on me, I could tell. But I still ran on through the dark. I ran into a net and found myself stuck. I thrashed around and tried to get free. I twisted around, now upside-down._

_"Please don't send me back!" I pleaded. "It's horrible there! I'm sorry I let him get out!"_

_"Sorry," A black man with an eye patch shook his head. "Your a danger to everyone around you, and without him, you have no cause."_

_I bared my teeth and focused, but nothing happened. I frowned and tried again, focusing all my energy on it. The net jerked, but I was still trapped. The man carted me away, back to the facility._

_I'd been there since I was 5 and I didn't want to go back. Not again.'_

* * *

I sit in my 'room' which I always have and always will think of as a prison. A cage. It was padded all around, they did it when I tried to end this hell. There was a wooden box I kept what few things I still had. A single window lay pretty high up, letting in sunlight whenever possible. I tried multiple times to jump out of it, but all they did was reinforce it and place it higher.

There was a small bed placed in the corner, but I didn't use it much. The floor was much more comfortable. I stare at the door and wait for one of the scientists to come get me. I didn't have much to pass the time. I had on white shorts and a shirt with a number written on the back.

The door opens and I stand up like always without being told. I follow the men in white coats through the many halls to a large room with various items strewn across the area. They ranged from gentle things like glass, to big heavy things like a metal safe.

I stand at the smallest item, various condiments on a tray. I close my eyes and focus on the tray, wanting to just lift that up. I peek my eyes open and grin as the tray rises slowly. The pepper floats off the tray and begins to spill. I sneeze and everything gets blasted off in various directions;including me.

The scientists scribble something down in their clipboards and I frown. No help for me? Fine. I stand up and push my brown hair out my face.

"Small items are not your for'tee." The red-head murmurs. "Try the watermelon."

I groan and tromp over to the oversized fruit. I focus and try and get it to lift.

"Come on." I whisper, feeling my checks turn red. "Come on, come on, come on." I glare. "Come on!"

A large dent appears in the fruit, surprising even me. I sigh and walk away from it, pouting in the corner. I'll _never _get this right, which means I'll _never _be able to control it and I'll _never _get out of here! They end up dragging me back to my cell, seeing as was much to lost in my world to walk on my own.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Trish." The commander clears his throat, pulling me from my peaceful sleep. "Today is your 20th birthday, right?"

I nod and rub the sleep out my eyes. I lazily begin to fix my hair a bit, then stare down at my pale hand as it begins to go numb again.

"Come with me."

I follow him and find myself at the door too a new room. I cock my eyebrow, silently wondering if they were moving me again. The commander opens the door and lets me inside. I stare at the man you made it that I had to come back to this place.

He smirks at me, that usual playful smirk he has, "Ahh... Trish. Your still here."

I narrow my amber eyes and cross my arms, "Loki."

* * *

**And there you have it! A nice little prolouge... Review and tell me what you think! How do I make it better?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-MEETING LOKI.**

* * *

**Loki's P.O.V**

Trish. The young mortal who was assigned to watch over me for a year until I broke out. She isn't very good at her job, that's for sure.

She narrows her eyes at me, clenching her fists. Nick Fury closes the door, most likely to wait for reactions. I smirk at the girl, noting how much she'd grown.

She glances behind her, her demeanor slowly relaxing. She faces me with her hands firmly on her hips.

She clicks her tounge, "Looo-kiii. What happened to world domination, huh? Were _'mere mortals'_too much for you? Quite sad actually, because according to everyone here, you had a whole damn army of mutant aliens."

I narrow my eyes at her this time, all too use to her persistent teasing everytime she saw me. I block her out as she continues to talk, observing the new her.

Her chest had grown greatly, yet her hips had stayed small. She was skimpy and malnutritioned, probably forgetting to eat as she always did. The white attire just about washed out her skin.

She frowns, "Loki, are you even listening? What the hell man? If your not gonna listen, tell me to stop talking."

I roll my eyes and stand, towering a few inches over her. She looks up to stare, a bored expression on her face.

"So, why're you here?" She asks. "Shouldn't you be with that brother of yours? Thor, right? He's nice, I can see why you hate him though, since he's so much _better._"

I cross my arms, "That is not important for you to know."

"If I'm your babysitter, I think it is." She rolls her eyes.

_Babysitter?_

"But fine, I'll just ask Nick." She murmurs, turning away. "Nick! Nick, I know your watching! Get in here!"

No one enters and she's turning red with anger. The area around her begins to feel heavy, so natrually, I take a step back. The floor around her begins to dip inwards.

The door opens and Fury steps in, Trish almost immediatly calming. He stands tall and looks from me to her and back to me.

"Trish. You will be watching over Loki. This time, as a gift, you will be able to stay in an apartment in New York for the time being. Destroy it and you'll have to come back here." He explains.

The 10-foot diameter around Trish begins to lighten and items around her float, showing she is happy. The fact that she still does that, just proves that she still has no control. It's a pity really, that even after the 10 years she's been here, she can't control her powers.

"Yay! Your the best, Nick!" She jumps up and down. "Take us there! Take us now!"

Nick smiles softly at her, "There's a few limits, however."

"Eh?" She frowns.

"For one thing... You'll need to wear these bracelets, both of you."

* * *

**:P It's kind of short. Sorry. Forgive me? I'll write a longer chapter next though... I fixed up some things on Trish's age, she's 20... Anyone know Loki's actual age? ^^; I can't find it anywhere. **

**Random fact of the day: Trish's full name is _Trishten. _Call her it, and she'll break your face. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3-HELLO NEW YORK**

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V**

I sit in the back of Nick's van with Loki as he drives us to the apartment. He said it was in the center of town(is that good or bad?). I turn to Loki, who still seemed to be ignoring me. I can deal with that.

I start poking his arm repeatedly and saying his name, just to see if he would pay attention then. I do this for 5 minutes before he grabs my hand.

"I'll bite you." He warns, then releases my hand.

I stare for a few moments to try to figure out if he was kidding or not. I shrug and do it again. He grabs my hand and bites the finger I was using to poke him.

"Ow!" I jerk my hand away to inspect. "He bit me!"

_He actually did it. Holy shit, this hurts._

"I said I would." He reminds me.

I stare in silence for a few minutes more. My finger was turning red and...

"Nick! I need a band-aid!"

* * *

I stare at the silver braclet Nick put on my wrist. I couldn't take it off without his help. Loki had one too, yet they both shocked.

At 10 feet, there's a small warning shock. At 30 feet theres another. At 50 feet... Bloody fucking hell.

"So we'll be living here?" Loki takes a quick glance around. "It's not much..."

"There's only 2 of us," I point out, beginning to look around the house. "And... Um... There's a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, some room with a locked door, a... Loki! Your not even listening, are you?"

"Nope." Loki pokes his head around the corner and smirks.

I frown and cross my arms, making a note that he'll never listen. I search through the box of 'starter gifts' Nick gave me. A wallet full of money(a lot of it too), a map and a whole bunch of art supplies... Hmmm... The things he knows about me...

I set out a tarp on the floor and lean a canvas against the wall. I search through the box and pull out various brushes and paint. I smile and examine the glass bottles of thick paint.

"What's so fasinating about paint, hm?" Loki comes up behind me.

"This!" I whirl around and throw the orange bottle at him. "I hate the color orange."

I smirk deviously as orange paint drips down Loki's body. He trembles in anger, an obvious glare on his face.

"Ugh, orange looks horrible on you." I snigger. "How 'bout some pink?"

Loki catches this one and throws it back. I sheild my head as pink paint splashes all over me. I scowl at the disgusting color I was now covered in. I stand up and grab blue paint, tackling Loki to the ground and dumping it on him. He shoves me off and splashes purple paint in my face.

"Holy fudge!" I roll away and snatch the red paint. "Hah!" I throw it at him and miss. "Fudge!"

He throws black paint and it hits me in the chest. I yell bad-words and fall on my back, clutching my chest. I throw yellow paint at him, but he blocks it with his arm. I throw grey paint and yell in excitement as it splashes over his chest and neck. He throws white pain and i turn so it hits my back.

A knock on the door sounds and a tan lady with curly hair pulled into a low ponytail just barges right in. She pauses to stare at Loki and I.

"U-Uhm... Hi." I wave nervously. "I'm Trish, your new neighbor."

"Gina." She seems to want to shake my hand, but thinks better of it. "Nice too meet you... Who's your roommate?"

Loki slicks his hair back, "I'm Lo-"

"-gan." I quickly cut him off. "Logan."

I mean... He attacked New York(failed epically, I might add), killed and enslaved a bunch of people. EVERYONE knows his name, gosh...

"Trish. Logan." Gin nods. "Have a nice day..."

"Byyyyeee Giiiin!" I wave eagerly.

As soon as Gin's gone, Loki turns to me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Logan?" He frowns. "What kind of name is that?"

"A normal name." I snap. "You can't go around telling people your Loki, we're in the same town you tried to destroy."

"Actually, I was in Manhattan. This is New York."

I throw the last green paint bottle at him, "Don't correct me!"

What a great start to the day. -.- Note the sarcasm.

I put my hair in a ponytail, grab the car keys(yup. Nick is that nice), and grab the wallet full of money. I put on my happy face and skip out the door.

"Where're we going?" Loki sighs, following me out the door.

"I'm hungry, we're going shopping!" I lead the way. "I also need clothes and entertainment. You need something?"

"..."

"Don't ignore me!"

More silence.

"Ass."

* * *

I wander around the large store in amazement. It had EVERYTHING! I grab a cart and push it too the clothing aisle, feeling extremely short.

"Focus. I am focused. So very focused." I pep-talk myself. "Nothing can break my focus."

"Shut up, your never focused."

"Focus-focus-focus-focus."

A hand snakes around me and I gasp in surprise. I duck down and weave away, my face red. I growl out Loki who had a teasing smile on his stupid face.

"LOKI!" I shreik, everyone turning to stare.

"I thought you were focused." Loki smirks, taking the buggy and walking away.

I cup my chest protectively, "Wait up, pervert."

"Don't call me that."

"You just grabbed my BOOB!"

"So?"

"That's off limit,"

We go to the clothes section and I go wild. There were so many pretty clothes, so cute and... Um... Stylish, right? I felt like I was in heaven!

"Calm down." Loki stops me before i could grab more clothes. "We still need food money."

"But, but its sooo wonderful!"

"Your washing it."

"Fine."

We go to the food aisle, and it just starts a whole new arguement then and there.

"I don't know what it is, I don't want it!" I shriek. "It looks gross anyways!"

"You just said you didn't know what it is."

"I don't want it!" I snatch the box of Krave away from Loki and force it back on the shelf.

Loki glares at me for a moment before shoving me away and knocking about half the shelf into the cart. I hiss and grab some stuff I wanted and add it to the cart.

"Get back here with the cart!" I snap.

"No."

"Fudge you!"

I catch sight of a beautiful TV. I squeal and grab it off the shelf myself. I drag it across the store, stopping when I see some pretty cool movies. I just about take one of everything, maybe I can learn and thing or two about the world outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.

I find Loki already in line, ignoring his questions about the movies and TV's. See? He's not the only one who can ignore people. I soon remember a question that was bugging me since he first got here.

"Where're your cosmic god powers?" I question.

Loki has a brief, flustered look, but it soon goes blank, "Not important."

"Yes it is."

"..."

"Were you grounded Loki? Were you grounded for failing at destroying the world?" I tease. "Did mommy and daddy take away your powers? Is that your punishment?"

"Shut. Up." Loki grabs my cheeks with one hand and leans close to my face, anger(and possibly bloodlust) showing in his eyes. "Do not talk down to me, girl-"

I lick his face and he stops abrubtly, "You don't scare me, God of Mischief and Lies."

That flustered look returns and I smirk triumphantly. I pay for our things and take it out to the car, but I couldn't help but to notice Loki had gone silent. As I drive home, he kept staring at me... It's annoying me.

"Loki, stop staring. It's bugging me." I fix my hair self-conciously.

"Bitch."

I make the car screech to a stop, in the middle of the street, and turn back to glower at the god/demigod/whatever the fuck he is. He stares at me surprised at my reaction.

"DON'T call me that!" I grab his hair and pull him close. "Do it again, and I'll rip off your dick and make you EAT IT." I let go and keep driving like nothing happened.

I know quite a few threats! When I was 9, my make-shift mom and dad at S.H.I.E.L.D really hated each other! The "mom" always yelled things at the "dad", and I quickly picked up on a few. :3 Nice to know they'll really come in handy.

I check the rear-view mirror and see Loki had the best "WTF" face, ever. I flinch as I almost hit a pole. I said I could drive. Just not that good.

As soon as we get home, Loki avoids me and leaves with bags of his clothes and foods. I sharp jolt of electricity surprises me and I end up dropping all my bags.

"Fudge!" I stomp my foot and begin collecting my things and going upstairs. "Stupid Loki, leaving me with these stupid things."

I drop everything at the front door and get some pajama's so I could take a shower. I sit outside the shower and wait for Loki to get out. I laugh at the painted mess in the living room.

"What's so funny?" A finger jabs my head.

"Paint." I smile up at Loki, and I couldn't help but notice the way his jet black hair was no longer in place, a few strands falling into his face.

"It's more of a mess."

"It's art!" I disapear into the bathroom, eager to get all this paint off.

I make a mental list of things I needed to do as soon as possible. Get cable and internet, get a job... Get some friends... Maybe a lover... And learn to cook.

* * *

I sit on the couch with my stack of movies the ranged from Horror to Romance and everything in between. I pick out a movie called, "Cloverfield", at random and stick it in.

I have a long night... I think I'll have hotdogs for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4-CABLE**

* * *

I wake up, strewn across the sofa, the title screen for The Hangover 2 on screen. I yawn mixed with a laugh and roll off the couch. I stand up and see Loki slouching over the table and glowering at me.

I cock my eyebrow, "What did I do?"

"You screamed, laughed and cried. All. Night."

"Oh... Oops."

He flips me off and goes back to slouching on the table. I hug him awkwardly and one-sided.

"I'm sooorrrryyy Loooookiiiiii! Doooo yoouu forgggiiiive meeee?" I whine.

"Yes-yes, now go to sleep." He groans.

"But it's morning?"

"Stop hugging me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like hugs."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Why?"

"Because they're annoying."

"Perv." I sit up and search the cabinets. I growl angrily and start throwing boxes of Krave out the cabinet. "Damnit Loki, is this all the cereal you got?"

"If I tell you where the other cereal is, will you leave me alone?" Loki sits up slightly.

"Yes!"

"In the fridge, in the meat drawer. There are a couple boxes of Fruit Loops."

"Thank yoouuu." I get the cereal out and eat breakfast, at the same time I was checking out the map.

I pull out a compass and put one stick-thingy on my apartment, use a ruler to measure 50 feet on the map and draw a circle. I wanted to go out and do something, I just needed to know my limit.

"Alright..." I grab a shirt and change into it, decieding to keep on my pj shorts. "Bye Loki, I'm gonna... I don't know."

"Don't care. Don't come back soon."

"You know you love me." I stick my tounge out.

I walk through the New York streets, hissing in pain every now and then. I go to this store for cable and deciede to make an appointment. I twirl my hair and bounce on the balls of my feet as I stare at all the different packages.

"How may I help you Ms?" A cute blonde asks, smoothing his hair back.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm new around here and I really need some kinda cable and internet... And a job. You know where I can find any of those?" I smile softly at the boy.

"Why yes, I can help you find two of those things. You can use the internet to find a job." He explains.

"Thanks, um, which do you reccomend?"

"I'd reccomend Direct TV, it costs a little more, but it gets a lot of good channels. The internets fast and it's only 80 dollars a month, not including On-Demand and Pay-Per-View."

"Ohh, I like that one. So how does it work?"

"I just send someone to install it, and that's it. Just fill this out."

I sit at a chair and fill out the appilcation. I frown and nibble on the pen cap. It's so difficult. :(

"This is so hard." I whimper.

"Here, let me help you." A brunette with a few freckles leans over. "Allright, so put your adress here. The zip-code is 86742."

"Thank you." I smile, a soft blush spreading across my cheeks. "Everyone here is so nice."

He walks me through it all until I have it all filled out.

"I'm Trish. What's your name?" I cock my head to the side. "Oh, and anything else for this application?"

"Jaime." He grins. "But there's one more thing you need."

"What that?"

"My number." He gently grabs my arm and scribbles his number on my wrist. "Call me, cutie."

I laugh, "No problem, Jaime. And thanks for the help!"

I wait in line a small boy walks up to me with a look of confusion. I push my bangs out my eyesight and stare down at him.

"What's someone like you doing out here at this time?" He tugs on the bottom of my shirt.

"I'm, uh, in a hurry."

"Damnit, I said to sit down." A tall, brunnete growls at the little boy.

"It's okay." I nod my head slowly. "He wasn't, um, bothering me."

"I can never be too sure about him."

**Loki's P.O.V**

I kneel on the floor and look through the hundreds of items Trish had bought. Mostly clothes. I walk away from the bags as she enters the house.

"Loki!" She hops over her bags and plants her hands on her hips. "This cable guy's gonna come over in the next hour or so, so be good,"

"Good? I don't think I know that word." I tease.

"Then learn it."

"Teach me."

She groans, "Nevermind!"

A few hours later, a blonde, gruff man enters the house and sets to work setting up the cable. I follow Trish around the house to bug her.

"Leave me alone, I don't have anything!"

* * *

The naive girl. Wouldn't know flirting if it slapped her in the face. Even though it was the cable guy, it's still disturbing.

"How would you like a ride on my pony?" He grins.

Trish smiles excitedly, "You have a pony? I've always wanted too see one!"

Idiot.

"Alright, time for you to go." I kick the cable guy out the house, ignoring Trish's protests.

"He wasn't even doing anything, why'd you do that?" She huffs.

"Sit."

Trish stares at me for awhile with a look of confusion plastered on her face. She sits on the couch slowly and just stares in silence(for once).

"Stay." I walk away, leaving her on the couch alone.

"Loki! Don't leave me here!" She sticks her hands out, temporarily stopping my movement. "It's getting dark!"

"And?"

"The boogeyman might eat me."

She has got to be kidding me


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5-BABYSITTING**

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V**

Alright, maybe I did over react. Not my fault movies make the world more intense then it really is! Honest, I really thought it existed! Stupid Boogey Man...

Loki took all my movies away and hid them. He said they made me twice as annoying than usual. But now I'm bored out of my mind.

"Get out my bed." Loki instructs.

"Why?" I huff.

"Because, you imbecile-"

"Don't use your big words against me!"

Loki just stares with an unamused expresion. I sigh and roll out his bed, forgetting that the floor isn't as cushiony as my previous 'home'.

"Ow..." I groan and rub my face. "Loki, look what you did!"

"I did not do anything, idiot."

"You made me get out your bed." I stand up and open the curtains to let some light into the room. I stare out at the busy streets of New York with a content sigh.

I leave Loki's room and turn on the TV, unsure of the time. A few kids were suppose to be coming over for me to babysit. Around lunch time, I hope Loki doesn't mind...

There's a knock on the door and I hop to my feet to answer the door. I tug it open and stare at the group of single moms.

"Oh, hello! I'm Trish, if you don't remember." I take a step back and count how many kids quietly.

6 Kids. Six. Why did this idea come to mind? The kids were named Angelica, Daniel, Ronney, James, Donna, Chester.

"They haven't eaten lunch yet." One of the moms explain. "We'll be back at 3!"

As the group of mom's leave, Loki walks in and stares down at the 6 little kids. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Why are all these brats in the house?" He gestures to the group of little kids that were gaping up at him.

"Oh, uh, I'm babysitting!" I explain with a wave of my hand.

"Hey, lady! I'm hungry!" Chester shouts.

"I want a sandwhich!" Angelica demands.

"Pizza! Pizza is better!" James shoves Angelica.

"Don't shove me!" Angelica shoves him back.

"Alright, cut it out." I push the kids away from each other. "Raise your hands if you want pizza!"

A little over half the kids raise their hands with eager smile.

"Alright, pizza it-"

"No! I don't want pizza, mommy says its bad for you!" Angelica whines.

"Would you like me to make you a sandwhich?" I ask patiently.

"Yes."

I grab my phone and dial _'Round Tables'_number while getting the ingrediants out for a decent sandwhich. I watch as Loki goes back into his room, the click of the lock obvious as the children go silent and start whispering to each other.

I shrug it off as child weirdness and order my pizza's, "Yeah, can I get 1 cheese and one pepperoni pizza?"

I give them the address and hang up so I could make Angelica her sandwhich. As I present it to her, the other kids bombard me with questions.

"Hey lady, your in danger here!" James shouts.

"We need to get out of here!" Donna adds with a worried look.

"What? What's wrong?" I frown in confusion.

"That guy is from the news!" Daniel tugs on my shirt. "He got his weird aliens to attack as, but the Avengers stopped him!"

"But now he's back!" Angelica whimpers.

And then it hits me. These kids live in New York, OF COURSE they know who Loki is! I laugh and come up with a quick excuse.

"Silly kids, that's not the _REAL_Loki!" I laugh, kneeling down so I'd be eye level with them. "He's just dressing up! I got him to do it just this once!"

There's many "Ohhh"s and "Ahhh"s from the kids. Their faces brighten at the sound of that.

"Can we dress up as the Avengers? Please?" Daniel pleads. "We can go to the store and buy the costumes!"

I smirk, "I can do much better than the costumes at the store."

I look through the kids to deciede who would go with who best. Angelica could be Black Widow, even though hairs brown, she has the additude.

I go an get an old, black jacket I couldn't fit anymore and give it to her to try on. Then I dig in my old costume trunk and produce some black, skinny jeans that would work out fine. I add a couple fake, costume knives for a complete look and present the outfit to Angelica.

"I know dub thee as Black Widow!" I announce dramatically. "Who's next?"

I laugh at the eager squeals and shrieks of "me". Kids are so cute. I laugh and focus on Daniel, the messy haired blonde.

I get some siccors and cut a length off my red curtains that came way to long. I cut a notch into one end and add a button. I get various pieces of metal from an old knight costume I "borrowed".

I hand the bundle of make-shift clothes to Daniel, "Small Midgardian, Daniel! Will you accept the honor to become the great Asgaurdian, Thor!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daniel hops up and down eagerly. "Thank you, Trish!"

I turn to Chester, the brunette who seemed to like to keep order in the apartment. I smile and get an old Super Woman costume that Nick thought would be 'good for my health' if I joined one Halloween celebration. Odd guy, I must say. I make a few edits and take off the gold belt and shoes. I cut a piece of fabric and make it the head-mask he usually wears when he's in serious mode.

"It'll be an honor to work with you, Captain." I salute as I hand him the outfit.

"Thank you!" Chester salutes back.

I get to work on the next costume for James. He seemed to have a love-hate friendsip with Angelica, so he could be Hawkeye!

His outfit was rather similar to Black Widows, and I didn't have anything for the bow and arrow. So his costume was the easiest.

"I'm sorry I don't have a bow and arrow for you." I apologize sheepishly as I present him the outfit.

"It's okay, lady." He smiles gratefully.

Next is Ronney, and since Donna can't go shirtless, he'll be The Hulk. I laugh and get him some purple shorts. I must say, his was the easiest.

Donna's was going to be difficult. I get some knight armor and paint it red, then tie pieces together with rope. She'd need help putting it on, but it looked pretty good. I grab a flash light and attach it.

"Oh mighty Donna, playboy, millionaire, philantr-whatever! Will you be our Iron Girl?"

"I shall!" Donna accepts the outfit.

There's a knock on the door, which is just epic timing. I open the door and pay the pizza man, balancing the pizza boxes in one hand. I turn to face the kids as they oogled over their quick costumes that I'd make adjustments to while they ate.

"Pizza's here!" I sing out, setting said pizza on the table. "Eat up!" I set out plastic plates and begin to edit their costumes.

I check the clock and find that I spent an entire hour on their costumes, that I must say, WERE better than the store bought costumes. I conceal the flash light for Donna's costume in a red glove the a stuck a hole in.

I add a little shine to the outfits that included armor, then add a few rips into the purple Hulk shorts. The thought dawns on me that they're gonna need a bad guy... Maybe next time.

I grab a slice of pizza for myself and go down to hallway to see what Loki's up to. I bang on his door repeatedly, recieving no response.

"Come on, Loki! Open up, the kids aren't gonna bother you!"

There's an audible sigh and the door opens, "What do you want, foolish mortal?"

"Just checking on you." I shrug. "Ya know, it's not good to stay cooped up in a room all day."

"Well I'm not dealing with those annoying demons you mortal's call children."

"D'aaaw, you were a child at some point." I tease, then pause to think about what little I knew of gods. "You were, weren't you?"

"Trish! We're done eating!" Chester shouts. "Can we play now?"

"Go ahead and start without me!" I shout back, turning back to Loki. "You should come out and play with us."

"Your joking, right?" Loki cocks and eyebrow at my offer.

"Nope!"

"No thanks."

I cross my arms and pout, "Where'd you hide my movies? They're gonna get bored without a supervillian to fight against."

"What exactly are they doing?" Loki narrows his eyes.

"Oh, I dressed them up as the Avengers." I shrug. "Now where are my movies?"

He slams the door in my face and locks his door. I pause and stare at the wooden door. So much for the polite way.

"Loki, open this god damned door!" I shriek, banging even harder on said door. "Stop being such an ass and give me back my movies! Now!"

"Yelling at me will not get your movies back." Loki calls back in that annoying voice of his.

"Please give me my movies back?" I say in a calmer tone.

"No."

I scowl go to the kitchen. I grab a couple knives and return to Loki's door, "Open this door!" No reply. I stab the knife into the door and jerk it out. I repeat the process with both knives a few more times.

"What is wrong with you, woman!"

"I want my movies!"

"Your not going to get them if you don't stop defacing my door!"

I shriek in confusion and stab both knives in the door, stomping away to rejoin the kids. Is he giving me the movies or not! The kids stare with wide eyes, most already in costume.

"Sorry, sorry." I sigh. "My roommate was being a big meany. He took my movies and won't give them back."

"Do you need us the handle this?" Daniel frowns.

I snicker, "No, it's fine."

I grab another slice of pizza and watch them play "Avengers" for the next hour or so. They're mothers come back, hugs and all. They pay me and turns to their kids.

"Did you guys have fun?" One of them smiles as the kids change out of their Avengers outfits.

"Yeah! We got to play Avengers and eat pizza!" Donna cheers.

Angelica's mom pulls me to the side, "This is a rather large home, do you live alone?"

"No, I have a roommate, but he doesn't interact with others very much." I shrug.

"Ahh." She nods. "Is it okay if they stay the night Saturday? The girls and I want to have a, um, what do kids your days call it? Party night?"

"Oh yeah, that's totally fine." I wave my hand dismissievly. "They seem to love the Avengers, and so do I. Entertainment will last forever."

She laughs, "Great! See you Saturday, 5pm!"

I nod and wave good-bye to the kids. I clean up their costumes and stick them all in a box. I put it in the closet and note how clean everything basically stayed. Nothing broke, but many things were knocked over. Somehow, the couch was one of those things.

I laugh and right the couch so I could lay on it and watch TV. I flip through channels until I find a nice movie called Hercules. It was a kids movie, but so what?

* * *

I smile and sing along with the tv, "Zero to hero!"

"I swear, your louder than the children." Loki flicks my head as he passes by. He stops at the table and points at the boxes of pizza I left out. "What is this?"

"Pizza." I glance away from the TV as a loevy dovey part comes up that I don't really care about. "Try some, it's good."

"I'd rather not." Loki scowls at the pizza.

"Princess." I scoff.

Loki flicks me again and joins me to watch the movie. He's silent for a few moments as the movie continues on. He turns to me.

"What are you watching?"

"Hercules. A funny kids movie about that Greek god." I explain then shush him as I watch more movie.

At some point, he comments that this movie should've been about Norse gods. I roll my eyes and ignore him. I laugh as Haiti gets his hair blown out by a Pegasus.

* * *

"Alright, so it wasn't that bad." Loki admits with a soft chuckle... Maybe he's just tired?

"It was epic, but the ending could've been better." I stick my tounge out. "It's so typical, the bad guy dying in these Disney movies."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Every single one I've watched so far, the bad guy dies."

"How?"

"Well, it's easier to show you." I pout. "But you stole all my movies."

"Just tell me which movie and I'll get it." Loki rolls his eyes. "Must you whine and pout so much about such petty things?"

"The movie's called The Incredibles." I answer. "And as long as my whining gets on your nerves, I'll keep doing it."

Loki, with a wave of his hands, make said movie appear. I stare with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Wasn't your magic and stuff taken away?" I question.

"Not all the way." Loki smirks. "Don't look so surprised."

I shove him, "I'll look as surprised as I want!"

I turn on the movie and grab the entire pizza box, feeling extremely hungry all of a sudden. I turn to Loki and gesture to the pizza box.

"Come on, you've gotta try this!" I huff. "It tastes great!"

"I don't like any of your Midgardian food, now stop trying to get me to eat it."

"Well, what're you gonna eat?"

"All those boxes of Krave I bought."

I twitch angrily at the thought of that stupid cereal. I turn to face the movie with my arms crossed. Loki chuckles softly at my reaction and begins to pay attention to the movie.

"So, who's they bad guy?" Loki pokes me in the side.

"That dorky kid that worships Mr. Incredible."

Loki falls silent, surprise evident on his face. I give a short laugh and watch the movie. I have to say, this is my favorite movie from Disney.

"Oh, those kids I babysat today are staying to night on Saturday."

* * *

**Review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6-****SATURDAY**

* * *

I've never had coffee before, but I heard it gives you lots of energy. So, I stopped by the store yesterday and picked up a coffee maker and coffee mix. I follow the directions this really cute teenage boy gave me and make a cup of coffee for myself. I add tons of milk and sugar to it until it's light brown. I take a gulp and... It was to epic for words.

"Oh my god, Loki!" I shout. "You have got to try this stuff! It tastes wonderful!"

"Why do you keep finding new things for me to eat and drink?" Loki sighs, ignoring my offers of the drink.

"Oh come on, just a sip! It's like having sex in your mouth!"

I pause as I realize what I just said. I stop talking as my face burns red. Loki gives me an amused expression.

"And you've had first time experience?" He smirks.

"No, but I've heard it's great."

WHAT am I saying? Where the hell is my brain, shut up mouth! Shut up now!

"Shut up! Shut up now!" I hiss, soon reverting back to my original ways. "Just try this coffee!"

"I don't think I want to try 'sex in my mouth' just yet." Loki teases further.

I fail to come up with a comeback and shove the drink in his face, "Just taste it."

"If I taste it, will you leave me alone and stop comparing it to sex?"

"Yes." I glare at him.

Loki takes a sip and pauses to stare at the drink for a minute. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Get me more of this drink, now."

I laugh triumphantly and start the entire process over to make another cup of coffee. I present it to the demi-god and check the time. I finish off my own drink and smile.

"Loki, unless you want to play Avengers with the kids, I suggest you go back to your room."

"Do not tell me what to do, insufferable woman." Loki gets up and leaves anyways.

I sigh with slight annoyance, "Can't you ever call me by my name?"

I get no reply, as per usual. I cross my arms, sit at the table and let my usual thoughts cloud my head. I cross my arms over my head and think.

_'What's for dinner... I think I'll order another pizza... Maybe McDonalds. I'll need to get more coffee... I wonder if Loki likes me... Wait, what? That's a new thought. Um... That thought needs to be erased.'_

"Make me more of this drink, woman." Loki commands.

"It's called coffee." I huff, turning on the coffee machine. "And you could say please."

"But I won't."

I flick him off and fill his mug with coffee. I glare, my earlier thoughts completely disapearing from my mind. I shove the drink in his hands.

"Now shoo, pestering little god." I stick my tounge out, ignoring his glare.

There's rapid knocking on the door. I feel ecstatic that the kids are so eager to see me. What? I don't get many visitors...

I open the door and see the kids holding a big box. I smile questioningly, but turn to look at their moms.

"Hey." I wave.

"What was your roommates name again?" The woman narrows her eyes.

"Logan."

"We got you something, lady!" James rushes into my house.

The other kids follow quickly as I say good bye to their moms. I sit on my knees and smile at the kids.

"What's in the box?" I poke the box curiously.

"Other costume parts so we can play Avengers!" Donna giggles.

"Ohhh." I nod. "Well, let's open it up and get started!"

Chester tears the box open and I stare at the various accesories in there. Chester grabs a mini version of Captain America's shield and goes to get his costume on. Donna gets a plastic Iron Man mask, and follows after Chester. James reveals a bow an arrow set using plungers. I couldn't help but to laugh at that.

Ronney pulls out these huge Hulk fists that made noise when you hit them. Daniel gets a mini, semi-foam version of Thor's hammer and Angelica got a utility belt.

"This is for you, Trish!" Ronney grins at me and holds up a make-shift Loki costume with a paper-matche helmet.

I'm shocked for a few moments at the present. The kids await for my reaction in silence. I give them a grin and wink.

"I'm gonna be the best villain ever!" I pump my fist in the air, the kids laughing at me.

I put on the costume and examine myself in the mirror. It was much more feminine than Loki's usual outfit. It was black short shorts, a black tank top, a green cape and green boots with yellow lining. Then, of course, the helmet.

"C'mon, you guys! Costumes on!" I laugh excitedly.

What can I say? I had a deprived childhood. The most interaction I got on a daily basis was the stupid S.H.I.E.L.D people. At least the Avengers were pretty exciting. Thor was funny. It feels good to have someone more clueless about the world than me.

* * *

I plant my hands on my hips and pout my lip out, "I have an army."

Donna smirks, "We have a Hulk."

At that, Ronney jumps up from behind the couch and lands on top of me. I let myself fall and lay there for a moment. I roll away and grab Angelica.

"Don't come any closer!" I hold a flashlight/scepter up to her neck.

"You fight dirty, Brother!" Daniel stomps his foot.

"Nu uh." I stick my tounge out and blow a raspberry, much to their enjoyment.

"Let her go!" James pulls his bow back and shoots me in the face with a plunger.

I release Angelica and fall back on my butt. I tug the plunger off and make a face. I open my mouth to say something Loki-like, but am cut off by Chester.

"Avengers, assemble!"

"Eeek!" I turn and run away from the pursuiting, giggly 8 year olds. "You'll never catch me, foolish mortals!"

Another plunger makes contact with my head and I run into the nearest wall. I fall back and stare at the incoming kids. I roll over and get back on my feet and shine my flash light at Donna.

"Ah! I've been hit!" Donna gasps dramatically.

"Take that, Man of Iron!" I turn on my heel and run away.

"After him!" Daniel throws Mjlinor at me.

I squeak and jump out the way, flashing a triumphant smile. I stick my tounge out and run through-out the entire house repeatedly. I jump over the couch and check the time.

_'5:30? Eh... I should call the pizza guy.'_ I duck another plunger-arrow. _'Maybe later.'_

I'm dog-piled by the kids/Avengers, weapons and all. Hehe, looks like I lost. I roll over and flip the TV on, taking short breaths considering Angelica and James were sitting on my chest/stomach area.

"What time do you want to eat dinner?" I ask outloud.

I get a chorus of "I Don't Know"s, which wasn't very helpful. I roll my eyes and push them off so I could get up and stretch. I ignore their protests and make myself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Trish, after this movie, we can play again, right?" Ronney stares at the TV screen as_ 'The Emporer's New Groove'_ comes on.

"Sure thing." I shrug, staring boredly at the coffee maker.

A mug nudges at my back, much to my annoyance. I reach my hand back and claim the mug, setting it next to mine. I sneak a glance back and see that Loki is dressed pretty normal. He wore black jeans and a dark green wifebeater.

He sits at the table and waits rather impatiently with his head down. Might be a coffee crash... I turn on the coffee maker and catch the kids staring at the two of us. I smirk and hold up three fingers, then point at Loki. The kids nod eagerly and I just try to stifle my laughter.

In about 3 seconds, the kids yell and bum-rush Loki. I laugh and watch as the kids manage to pin him down by sitting on his arms, legs, and back. I sit on my knees in front of him and smirk triumphantly.

"Some god you are." I tease, grabbing his wrist.

The kids roll off of him and I drag him to the living room. What? I'm siting here making him cup after cup of coffee, the least he can do is play with me. I push him down onto the couch and sit next to him. Chester curls up under my arm, Donna sitting on the arm of the couch next to Loki, Angelica and James sat at our feet and Daniel in my lap.

"Hey mister, has anyone ever told you, you look like that Loki guy who tried to destroy New York?" James asks, looking up at Loki.

"Yes, all the time." He rolls his eyes, obviously not a kid-person.

I block out the kids and Loki. They were asking him about a million questions whenever they weren't focused on the TV. This lasted for about 5 minutes before Loki's had enough. I can't help but to laugh a little as Donna sneezes in his face. His eyes widen slightly.

"That is _disgusting!_" He shoves the kids off of him and leaps to his feet, wiping at his face frantically.

My laughter gets loud enough for him to hear and he throws a knife at me. Hoping luck was on my side, I hold up my hand. I grin as the knife stops in mid-air, inches from stabbing my hand. The kids oogle and go 'wow' and 'woah' at seeing my barely managed power.

Loki grabs his mug and swiftly leaves the living room. Most likely so he could avoid us by staying in his room. Heh, it was fun while it lasted. I get up to get my own coffee.

I sip on my coffee and join the kids to watch their movie. They seem to already know the movie, cause they were quoting the people on screen. This has to be the most peace I've gotten for ages... I stare down at my coffee and realize the drink is starting to float out the cup. I scowl and focus on making it follow gravitiy's rules.

The coffee splashes down in the cup, burning my hand in the process. I finish it off and watch _'The Emporer's New Groove'_ for the next hour and a half.

"I like this movie." I smile as the end credits come on screen.

"That was your first time seeing this movie?" Chester stares in amazement.

"Yeah..."

"Man, that's insane."

I shrug and pick up my phone so I could order pizza. I order one cheese and one pepperoni... Because these kids can eat! All the pizza from last time is gone and I only got 2 slices.

I shush the kids while I give the place my adress. The pizza's here by the time The Lion King is halfway through. I groan and roll off the couch to answer the door. I pay for the pizza and set it on the kitchen table.

"The pizza's here." I remind the kids as I get 3 slices of pizza for myself.

I jump out the way as they swarm the table. They squeal and jump and yell as I push the couch back and lay down an extra blanket on the floor for them. I sit on the couch and wrap my own blanket around myself and nibble on the hot pizza.

"You guys, put your pajama's on." I remember. "So you can be comfortable."

It was one of those rare moments and the kids did what I said quickly. I hide my smile and turn the TV up.

* * *

One by one, the kids all fell asleep in their own little area. It was about 10pm, so I think that's good. Probably. Don't know or care, they're sleep. I pick them up one by one and lay them in my bed. Not like I really use it.

I yawn and use the channel guide to choose a movie. Battle: Los Angeles was on and it looked pretty interesting. I was to tired to change out my Loki-costume and just flop onto the couch.

I planned to finish the movie before sleeping, but that wasn't happening.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7-DATING... **

* * *

It'd been weeks since the kids had last come over. I think they're going to school nowadays, so I'm back to being lonely. The worst part is, there's nothing for me to do.

The paint had dried up weeks ago, we had enough food to last months, the house was clean and nothing exciting has happened. As I wander through out the house in search of something to do, I uncover a stack of various slips of papers that had been building up over the past few weeks. They were all of random boys(and some girls) numbers.

"What's it called? Dating?" I mumble mostly to myself. "I guess... It couldn't hurt to try."

I pick up a number at random, the boy's named scribbled up top. I grab the phone and dial it carefully. It rings a couple times before someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey! This is Max, right?"

"Yeah."

"You gave me your number a couple days ago, and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?"

"Oh, Trish! That'd be great, meet me at Central Park by the big statue, okay?"

"Okay."

"12:00. Don't be late!"

I hang the phone out and smile. He seemed so eager and happy that I asked him out. I like making people happy, it makes me feel happy. I sift through the pile and grab another number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Trish! Wanna go on a date later on today?"

"Boy, I thought you'd never call! How about Zacharies? 3 o'clock?"

"Sure, that's great! Can wait to see you there!" I hang the phone up. I couldn't help but notice the boy was chanting 'yes' as I hung up.

Does it make me a bad person to go on multiple dates in one day? I hope not, I'm making so many guys happy! I check the paper for his name, Joushua, and grab another paper.

I dial the number and wait patiently as it rings, "Hello? Yeah, is this Chase?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"Trish."

"Oh, so you took up my offer for dinner!" Chase chuckles. "Meet me at the Olive Garden, 8 o'clock. Wear something revealing."

"Alright." I reply in a confused tone.

He hangs up the phone and I slowly set down the phone. I had a whole afternoon planned, thank god... Something revealing? What's that suppose to mean?

I shrug it off and check the time: 11:30. I focus on my shoes as I get dressed, narrowing my eyes at the stupid high tops. I throw my hands up and check the time with an annoyed groan.

The pair of shoes come out of nowhere and hit me in the head. I groan in pain and rub my head, picking up the shoes and putting them on.

"Stupid, useless power." I grumble as I leave my room. I spot Loki and crack a smile. "Hey Loki, I'm going on a date! Um... Do the dishes while I'm gone."

"Why should I?" He drawls.

"Just because." I grab my keys and twirl them on my finger.

I walk to Central Park and nibble on my thumb curiously as I look around for the 'big statue' as Max described. There were a couple statues in this park, so I couldn't tell which was the right one. I couldn't even remember what Max looked like.

I stop as someone calls my name. I do a quick turn and spot an average brunette waving at me to come over. I jog over and put on a smile.

"You must be Max?" I smile. "Nice to meet you."

I walk with Max through-out the park, he had said something about a 'secret spot'. He holds my hand and leads me into the trees. I smile at the picnic set up in a clearing.

"Oooh, you brought a picnic!" I squeal and clap my hands eagerly.

Max gives me a weird look, but shrugs and gives me a smile. He sits down and I sit across from him. I reach into the basket, just now realizing how hungry I was. I pull out a sandwhich and munch on it as Max talks... I should really pay attention.

"...wondering if you were enjoying your picnic?" Max smiles softly.

"This food is great!" I exclaim as I finish my sandwhich and grab a slice of watermelon. "Did you make it all yourself?"

"I made the sandwhiches and helped with the cupcakes." Max's eyes begin to fall lower.

There's an awkward silence as I eat a watermelon while he nibbles on his own sandwhich. I flinch as cold watermelon juice drips down my shirt. I sigh quietly and ignore it as I finish off the now annoying fruit.

"So, what do you like to do?" I start a new conversation before it got too awkward.

"I'm into music, if that's what you mean." Max smiles. "Mostly techno or pop."

"That's nice." I nod.

"I actually make my own dubsteps."

I smile and nod for the next 5 minutes while he talked about his music and how good he was getting. Man, I was bored.

I cut him off, "I'm new around here, but where's Olive Garden?"

"No idea, but just tell a taxi to take you there and it'll take awhile."

I nod and realize the awkward silence had come back. I follow Max's gaze and find he was staring at my chest the whole time.

...

...

"My eyes are up here, Max." I huff.

* * *

I take a taxi to Zacharies' and find it's an acarde(it also sold pizza). I get a few tokens and stick them deep in my pocket. I spot Joshua and observe him as he runs up to greet me.

He was a scrawny guy with freckles and glasses. His hair was blonde, like a really bright blonde. He fit the look of the 'geek' in the movies.

"Nice to see you came, Trish." He gives me a toothy grin. "Our table's over here."

I follow him to a booth near the back(well, the area where the restraunt stopped and the games started). I sit and look around curiously. Did he seriously bring me to an arcade?

"Well, let's go play some games!" I stand and skip over to a motorcycle game. "Joushua! How do I do this?"

"Your kidding, right?" Joshua laughs as he follows me.

"Naah, I had a really deprived childhood." I admit. "Now help me play!"

"Just get on the motorcycle and lean to the side to steer," Joshua explains, helping me get on.

We play games for the next few hours and even eat a little pizza. We shared a milkshake too. The date wasn't that bad, pretty awkward though. After a detailed explanation, I figure out how to catch a taxi.

I take one to Olive Garden for my final date for the day. As I sit in the cab, I remember something about dressing 'revealing'. I unbutton my shirt a bit and push my chest up. I exit the cab and walk up to the Olive Garden.

An atheletic guy with light brown hair walks up to me and checks me out. He frowns and rolls his eyes.

"Hey, am I late?" I laugh apologetically. "Sorry."

"Babe, come on. Your just in time."

I sit at the table and stare awkwardly at Chase. He taps his fingers in an annoyed fashion. I look around and sigh loudly.

"You look annoyed, how come?" I huff.

"Well, first off it looks like you threw on the first clothes you saw." Chase scowls. "And then you came late."

"Well, at least I came." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Enough with your talking, bitch."

I stand up, the knives and forks that were set at the table floating and pointed at Chase. His eyes widen as he stands and backs away.

"What did you call me." I growl.

"...Bitch?"

_**BACK AT HOME...**_

"So, how were your dates?" Loki murmurs.

"Decent." I shrug. "One was a total asshole. Joshua acted kinda... Weird after I went to the bathroom."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! He got nervous, but he was allergic r something to his food he ordered and he had to go to a hospital."

"That's nice..."

"Oh, um, I'm banned from the Olive Garden."


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 9-RECRUITMENT**_

Vendetta smirks, pushing her glasses up again. She turns heel and walks away triumphantly. Trish grabs a mug at random and throws it at her sisters head. Vendetta raises her hand and stops the mug mid-air. She lowers the weapon and sets it on the counter.

"Nice try, Underdog."

Trish growls and grits her teeth, her face burning a new shade of red, "I'm not an Underdog!"

"Oh great, more sibling rivalry." Steve pinches the bridge of his nose. "That's exactly what we need."

* * *

A blonde boy with bright blue eyes sits next to a mopy Trish. He takes the remote and flips through channels. He nudges her with said remote.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Trish. You?"

"Chance."

"So, what're your powers?"

"I'm part spider." Chance demonstrates by sprouting 6 more eyes on his forehead and 4 more arms on his sides. "It's pretty cool."

"Woah." Trish's eyes widen. "I wonder if I'm part something."

Chance laughs and retracts his extra spider parts, "Maybe."

She reclaims the remote and turns on cartoons. She giggles at the animated characters on screen. She starts to float up to the ceiling, Chance staring up at her in awe. Trish hits the ceiling and sighs.

"Chance, can you go get me a rope?"

"Oh... Okay." Chance leaves to go search the house for some rope.

Trish groans loudly and gets as comfortable as she could on the ceiling. She waits indefinantly for Chance to return, but he doesn't. Trish gives up on him after another 5 minutes and tries to think of her own way down.

Vendetta sits on the couch and flips through channels, her feet propped up on the coffee table. She sips on a small cup of tea as she watches Bad Girls Club. She grimaces down at her tea and shakes her hand in the direction of the kitchen. The jar of sugar floats into the room, the lid pops off and some of its contents pours into her tea.

_'Show off.'_ Trish rolls her eyes.

She sends the sugar back to the kitchen and uses her finger to stir her tea. She hisses in pain and sucks on said finger. She goes back to her show, oblivious of her sister floating right above her. Vendetta perks up as Loki walks past.

"Hey, Loki." Vendetta jumps up and stands in his way. "Nice meeting you here."

"Hello, mortal." Loki replies indifferently.

"Please, call me Vendetta." She smiles awkwardly. "I heard you stayed with Trish for awhile, how was she?"

"Annoying, idiotic, loud... The list could go on."

Vendetta's smug grin shows slightly, "Is that so? Well, I can show you how much better I am at everything than her."

Trish tires of their conversation and covers her ears.

"Oh really?"

Trish turns around to say something, but stops herself as she sees Loki kissing Vendetta. Her eyes widen as something inside her cracks. She falls to the ground with a loud thump. Trish hops up to her feet and punches Vendetta in the face.

"You fucking whore!" Trish whirls around and grabs Loki by the shirt collar. "What the fuck do you think your doing? She's my SISTER. How could you? Eh? Am I that bad to you?"

"I got the rope!" Chance announces as he runs back into the room.

Trish screams and bolts up the stairs into a room at random. She hides in the closet and tries to work through her feelings. She was mad at Vendetta, always showing her up... But why did she care so much about the kiss? She could care less about who Loki deciedes to kiss.

She deciedes that she was just jealous of Vendetta. That's all. Vendetta goes up to a guy and gets a kiss... Trish goes up to a guy and he ends up in the hospital.

Trish curls up into a ball as a horrible feeling forms in the pit of her stomach. She stands up and punches the wall, shrieking in anger when her fist gets stuck. She screams swear words at the top of her lungs as she tries to tug her first out the hole she made.

"Wha-What are you doing in here?" Clint exclaims as he rips the door open. "When did you get in here?"

"I got mad and punched the wall, now I'm stuck!" Trish explains with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Now HELP ME."

Clint grabs her wrist and jerks her fist out the wall, accidently elbowing her in the face in the process. Trish groans and stumbles back, reaching up to feel her nose. Clint moves her hand to inspect the damage.

"My bad, sorry." Clint mutters. "I hit you pretty hard."

"Ah, it's okay." She winces. "I'm pretty used to it."

Clint nods and walks away, sitting on his bed and looking expectantly at Trish. She returns the look with a confused one as she walks towards the door.

Clint sighs, "So, what made you so mad that you had to deface my closet?"

"It... Was nothing. Just something Vendetta did." Trish waves her hand dismissively. "I don't even know what it was, so forget about it."

The moment Trish returns to the living room, she's greeted with questions, accusations and funny looks. She pouts her lip out, wishing she would've just stayed in Clint's room. She sneaks a look at Loki who had a cloudy, spacey look on his face.

"You...!" Vendetta points an accusing finger at Trish, using her other hand to hold ice up to her cheek. "Why did you punch me?"

"Because you deserved it." Trish deadpans, making her expression blank.

"Why? All I did was kiss someone!"

"Yeah, well... That's not fair." She comes up with a quick excuse. "I never get kissed and I've gone on a bunch of dates. All my dates either run away or end up in the hospital."

Vendetta has a short bark of laughter, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh, shut up." Trish scowls, but ends up cowering behind the couch as a pack of battaries tries to attack her.

"...what was that?" Tony laughs.

"Wasn't me." Vendetta checks on her sister.

"You all know damn well I can't control my stupid powers." Trish rolls her eyes.

Nick enters the room, hands folded behind his back. He turns off the TV to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"Trish, you said a Chitauri attacked your house." Nick states.

"Yeah."

"Then that's a problem. They seem to be after Loki."

"Yeah, cause the Avengers kicked their butts back into space." Trish laughs.

"If they're after Loki, let's just hand him over before they attack Earth again." Natalia snorts.

"They're still going to destroy Earth whether you turn me in or not." Loki shoots back.

"Well I don't see you giving ideas, and you brought them here."

As the others argue about turning Loki over or not, and all other options, Trish goes deep into thought. She smiles softly and leaves her hiding spot.

"Guys." She tries to get their attention. "Hey! Guys!" She claps her hands, still being ignored. "LISTEN UP, BITCHES!"

Loki flicks her lip, "Watch your mouth."

"Ouch." Trish huffs. "Anyways, why don't we just fight back?"

"We don't have enough troops." Nick points out.

"I know where to get more." Trish smirks. "Let me see your phone."

After a few tries, she finds a working number. She clears her throat and tries to sound professional.

"Good Afternoon, you have been picked at random for a special survey."

"Really? Okay, but make it fast."

"First question, what is your name?"

"Taylor Sashof."

"Taylor, do you know who the Avengers are?"

"Yes, they're the best!"

"Who's your favorite?"

"Captain America! He has the cutest ass!"

Trish puts the phone on mute as she starts to laugh. The Avengers give her a funny look, but she shushes them and gets back to the phone call.

"Would you consider joining our, um, organization if you were to recieve something from Captain America?"

"Depends what I get."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want a kiss from him!"

"Deal! A kiss from the lovely Captain America and 20 bucks!" Trish cheers, holding the phone away from her ear as the girl cheers and screams. "We'll meet you at Starbucks in the next hour. The one closest to Stark's tower. Thank you and good bye."

She hangs up and rubs her ear, "That bitch can scream."

Loki leans forward and flicks her lip again, harder this time. She squeaks jumps back.

"What exactly did you just do?" Vendetta frowns.

"I recruited another member for S.H.I.E.L.D." Trish says triumphantly before turning to Steve. "Steve, you have a kiss to give. Put your suit on and let's go!"

"...What?" Steve stares with confusion.

Trish rolls her eyes and starts to explain, "The Avengers, Loki, Nick and a couple people in between of mountains of fangirls just waiting for the chance to be with you! Why not have them sign up for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"For once, we get a good idea from you." Bruce claps his hands together. "Kind of."

"Whatever."

**_50,000 KISSES, HUGS AND DIRTY THINGS LATER... PLUS A COUPLE THOUSAND DOLLARS._**

"It was worth it?" Trish shrugs. "What? We got 50,000 new S.H.I.E.L.D agents."

"All of them women with the wrong impression." Nick sighs. "I can't believe we went with your idea."

"Hater."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 10**

**Trish's P.O.V**

I am so incredibly bored today. Steve was on some important mission, Bruce and Tony were being scientists, Natasha... scares me, and Clint's ignoring me. Not to mention Vendetta and Chance are too busy training to care.

Time to bother Loki.

"Yo, Reindeer Games!" I search the house. "You can't hide from me forever!"

I pause and stare at the TV and watch the movie trailer for Madagascar 3. I laugh a bit, even though I haven't seen the other 2. The zebra had a big, rainbow afro on. It was singing!

"Da da daduadada da da Afro! Da da dadudadada Circus! Afro Circus, afro circus! Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot afro!" I sing along, temprorarily distracted.

I continue to sing along with the commercial. Someone comes in, I wasn't sure who. The person grabs my ankle and I look down surprised. I had risen, like, 6 feet off the ground, Loki keeping me from going any higher.

"Oh, hey Loki." I wave down at him. "Have you been avoiding."

"No, foolish woman." He pulls me down so my feet could touch the ground. "But your sister needed to speak with me."

He lets me go and I stay on the ground, much to my surprise. But then again... I'm not surprised. I mean, Vendetta shows me up all the time. People pick her over me all the time. Did Loki pick her too? Wait... Why do I care? I don't. Got it? I don't care who he picks.

A loud crack snaps me out of my thoughts. A swivel my head around to look for where it came from(and who did it). Loki had a confused look on his face and takes a step back. I look down and see my feet had just broken through the floor. Whoops.

"Are you okay?" He frowns.

"Yeah, um... Just some, uh, control issues." I shrug. "But, what were you talking with Vendetta about?"

"She was telling me about this dinner party and how we should go with her." He explains. "It would be a group thing."

"Who's going?"

"Vendetta and Chance;Natalia and Clint;Thor and Jane;Stark and Pepper;and me and you if you want."

I pout my lip out. "I just love how you call everyone by name except me."

He shrugs, "Do you want to go or not?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun!" I pull myself out the hole I made. "As long as we're not going to Olive Garden."

"Great," He smiles softly, and I could've sworn he was blushing a little. "We leave at 8."

He turns and walks away, leaving to my thoughts. That was unexpected in so many ways. Wait... Who's tapping on me?

"Trish, what's wrong? You look confused." Vendetta grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "Did Loki come over here?"

"Yeah, he-"

"Did he ask you? He chickened out didn't he? LOKI! I thought I told you to-"

"Vendetta, he asked me to go to the dinner party, now stop harrassing him about it!" I quickly stop her from making a scene.

Why am I not surprise she told him to ask me out? Urgh, I bet he didn't even want to go to the dinner party, let alone ask me to it... He insulted my hips. I'm still stuck on that.

Next thing I know, Vendetta is making me float in the air and taking me upstairs. I sigh loudly and flip myself around so I could sit upright.

"Where're you taking me!?" I whine.

"I only have 2 hours to get you ready for dinner! Times a-wasting!"

"But all we're doing is eating dinner...?"

"Yes, and we have a lot to cover, sheltered sister of mine."

"Like?"

"How to eat, how to speak, make-up, what to wear, manners, the basics!"

I groan loudly as she sets me on her bed and closes the door. I do NOT want to spend 2 hours practicing for a stupid dinner. Vendetta stares at me for a moment before dragging a bean bag over for her to sit on.

"First of all, how do you expect to act on this date?" She questions.

I puff my cheeks out, "It's not a date. I'm gonna eat and talk."

"Hopefully not at the same time."

"No freaking duh."

Cue eye roll, "Let's just get you cleaned up,"

"Eh?"

"In the shower! Wash your hair, body, everything."

"..."

* * *

I sigh as Vendetta puts her finishing touches on my hair. I wouldn't let her put on make up, I don't like that stuff. After 30 minutes, she put me in a thin, dark green dress. It had no sleeves and stopped mid-thigh. Under it were leggings a lot lighter shade of green than the dress with black tennis shoes.

"I wish you'd wear the shoes I picked out for you." She complains.

"I don't. Like. Heels." I hiss. "Are you done with my hair?"

"Yeah, go look in the mirror."

I stand up and crack my back from sitting so long. I walk to her mirror and check out my hair. My usual ponytail and poofy bangs were long gone and replaced with many curls. A few curls fell in my face where my bangs usually stood. She even took the time to braid a halo in...

"Thanks, Vendetta... Can we leave now?" I laugh a little. "And just so you know, it's a one time thing."

"Yeah, whatever."

She leads the way out the door and downstairs where the others were waiting. Tony stares at me with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open. Pepper glares and elbows him in the side, whispering something.

"Trish!" He slaps me on the back, making me stumble forward a bit. "You look like an actual girl!"

I shove him away, "I always look like a girl, damnit!"

"Uh-huh."

"Just because I don't look like one of those girls in your Playboy magazines, dosen't mean anything!"

"Whatever, babe."

I groan and grab the car keys off the coffee table. I twirl them on my finger as I walk, realizing I can't drive. Clint walks up and claims the keys with a chuckle. I push him playfully and grab my phone, having a dilemma to where to put it.

"That's what a purse is for, sis." Vendetta gestures for me to follow her.

"But I don't like purses!"

"Oh well!"

I sigh and check out the dress in the mirror. I couldn't help but notice it was really see through. I turn around and stare at it from the back, making a mental note to kill Vendetta after dinner. She comes back downstairs and tosses me a small purse and a black jacket for later.

Loki, Chance, Vendetta and I take the long path to the cars. Yes. I said cars.

Loki stares at me, I pretend not to notice. I cross my arms and glance at him.

"What?"

"That dress is particularly see through on your body, perhaps you might consider changing?" He tilts his head to the side slightly.

I stop walking and stare with wide eyes. I knew it was kinda see through, but it's THAT noticable? Vendetta grins and gives me a thumbs up, which I return with a glare. I mouth the words "Your dead" and she looks away nervously.

What a dinner this will be.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki's P.O.V

Trish had gotten better exceptionally fast. Midgardian medicines are better than I first thought. The moment Trish was better, she immediatly became interested in Asgard, along with the 8 other realms. She didn't really want to explore somewhere with possible aliens, so Asgard was the next best place. She was quick with convincing Nick, but because she was with me and she's going to another realm... The rest of the Avengers(including Vendetta, Jane and Chance) are coming with us to keep us both out of trouble. This should be interesting.

Trish and Vendetta finally join me and the Avengers, walking up to us singing a song.

"...Hee-hee, ha-ha, to the funny farm." Vendetta crosses her arms.

"Where life is beautiful all the time," Trish pushes her hands deep in her pocket.

"And I'll be happy to see those nice young men-"

"In their clean white coats and-"

"They're coming to take me away-"

"Haha!"

Captain stares curiously at the two girls, "What in the world are you singing?"

"Nothing." The both reply teasingly.

"So, how exactly are we getting to Asgard?" Chance changes the subject.

Thor leads the way outside, going around back for enough wide-open space... I can't believe Nick agreed to this.

"What convinced Nick to let you go?" I tap on Trish's head.

"I told him it'd lure the aliens away from earth."

**ON ASGARD **

Vendetta and Chance were giggling about something related to Asgard. They call Trish over and whisper it in her ear. She starts laughing with them. Thor, always being one for socializing, joins them.

"What is so funny, my friends?" He asks.

"I-It's nothing, really!" Chance covers his mouth.

"Please, tell me!"

"Ahaha, Asgard." Trish walks away, a bundle of giggles.

"What is so funny about Asgard?" Thor questions, obviously confused.

"Not Asgard." Vendetta corrects. "Assss-gard." She then bursts into laughter.

Ah, I get it now. Just more of their perverted humor. I roll my eyes at their childishness, I mean seriously? I lead them to the palace, immediatly being stopped by various gaurds.

Trish laughs, "Your not very liked by gaurds, are you?"

Thor gets them to let us pass and brings us to the Allfather.

"Everything here is so big!" Vendetta looks around with an amazed look on her face.

"Hey cool, look at this!" Trish picks up an old antique vase.

"It's a vase. What's so cool about it?" Trish breaks the vase over Vendetta's head, "That is."

"Lady Trish, Lady Vendetta, please don't break anything else." Thor says, ushering them down the hall as quickly as possible.

This... Should be fun?

Trish's P.O.V, the next morning.

I sigh when I wake up in the morning. Frigga had insisted I wear something more nice than what I usually wear. i currently wore a short night gown that was green and silk, with black pants under it.

I get out the bed and go into the bathroom to wash my face. When I leave the bathroom, I find a new problem. I had no idea where the dining hall was. I wander around like a lost puppy, hoping someone would just find me and point me in the right direction. No such luck.

My stomach growls loudly. I groan and lean on the wall. I close my eyes and rest for a bit. When I open my eyes again, I see a guy thats about 2 times my size. I jump about a foot in the air and push myself against the wall.

"I did not wish to scare you, fair lady." He chuckles. "You must be one of the friends Thor was talking about?"

"Uhhhh, yeah?" I continue to stare.

"My name is Volstagg, and you are?"

"Trish."

"Follow me, Trish. You seem to be lost."

I follow Volstagg until we reach the dining room. I laugh and wave at the others, having been the last one there.

"I love how you guys started breakfast without me." I take a seat next to Loki. "And you, of all people! After all the times I made you coffee!"

"Calm down, Trish." Loki sighs. "Your not missing anything."

"Oh. Well isn't that nice." Chance mutters.

"Hey Trish." Vendetta winked. "I'm liking the green. Doesn't it look good on her, Loki?"

I glare at her and mouth 'Im going to kill you'. Loki raised his eyebrow and stared at Vendetta. After a silence throughout the table he looked at me up and down with a blank expression.

"Tiff always looks a mess, a certain color isn't going to change that." He finally said.

"..." I puff my cheeks out and stare down at my food.

"Well, that's no way to talk to a lady." Lady Sif commented.

"I'm not talking to a lady." Loki shrugged, sipping his drink.

"Tiff is a lady, that's very rude." Freya scolded.

"The day Tiff becomes a lady is the day pigs fly."

I roll my eyes and whack him with the back of my hand, "That may be true, but you don't have to publicly insult me. Say sorry."

Loki chuckled and pets my head, "I'm so very sorry, for stating facts."

"That was a horrible apology."

Later on, Thor and Loki had decided to show me, Chance and Vendetta the horses. I kinda hoped they'd let us ride them. I've never road a horse, but it looks easy enough.

Chance and Vendetta had gotten on a horse together and rode off together with a strange mix of screaming and laughing. Of course, they left me alone. I continue looking at the different horses.

I point at a horse with more legs than the others. "Who's horse is that? Can I ride it?"

"That's Odin's," Loki said quietly. "You can't ride that one."

"Aww, are you sure? He won't mind!"

"I said no."

"Brother, just let her ride him." Thor chimes. "I'm sure she'll be careful."

"No." Loki growled.

Thor leaned over and whispered quite loudly, "He just doesn't want you to cause that's his child,"

"THOR!"

I stare wide eyed at the two brothers, "That horse is Loki's-"

"Yes." Thor laughs. "Loki had relations with a horse-"

"Thor, quiet!" Loki snaps.

"And this is the product!"

Loki's face flushes red and he quickly brings out a different horse. He leads it out the stable and glares at Thor.

Without another word he lifts me onto the horse, gets on behind me, takes the reigns and leaves. I stare speechlessly at him for the entire ride away from Thor. Loki looks anywhere but me.

"What're you staring at?"

"...You fucked... a horse."

Sorry for such a long time without updating! School and such got in the way and I lost my motivation. But it's back and better than ever!


End file.
